Scar
Taka (Suaheli = Verschwendung), besser bekannt unter seinem Spitznamen Scar (englisch = Narbe), ist ein schlanker, knochiger, rotbrauner Löwe mit schwarzer Mähne und stechenden, giftgrünen Augen, wodurch er zwar weniger imposant, als Mufasa oder Simba wirkt, dafür aber ein eher furchteinflößendes und bösartiges Aussehen, passend zu seinem Charakter, besitzt. Hierzu trägt der Prinz eine Narbe an seinem linken Auge. Auftritte Der König der Löwen Scar ist hier ein Gegenspieler und der Hauptantagonist des Hauptcharakters Simba. Er ist eifersüchtig auf Mufasa, dem derzeitgen König, und dessen Thronfolger Simba. Er möchte selbst König werden, aber durch Simbas Geburt wurde ihm seine letzte Chance auf den Thron vereitelt. Er schmiedet mit den Hyänen einen hinterhältigen Plan Mufasa und Simba aus dem Weg zu räumen um seine Thronfolge zu sichern. Er lockt den kleinen Simba in eine Schlucht und bittet ihn dort auf Mufasa zu warten, da dieser angeblich eine Überraschung für ihn hat. Während Simba nichtsahnend in der Schlucht verweilt, befiehlt Scar den Hyänen eine Gnuherde anzugreifen und diese somit durch die Schlucht zu treiben. Simba kann sich auf einen Baum retten, um nicht von den panischen Tieren zertrampelt zu werden. Währenddessen informiert Scar seinen Bruder über Simbas Schwierigkeiten und führt ihn zur Schlucht. Todesmutig kämpft sich Mufasa durch die Herde und kann Simba in Sicherheit bringen. Als Mufasa aber selbst die Felswand hinaufklettern will und Scar bittet ihm zu helfen, stößt dieser ihn hinunter. thumb| thumb Simba, der von Scars schrecklicher Tat nichts mitbekommen hat, findet seinen Vater tot am Boden liegend. Scar, der all dies geplant hat, redet seinem Neffen die Schuld an Mufasas Tod ein. Er rät Simba zu fliehen, was dieser in seiner Verzweiflung auch tut. Scar schickt ihm die Hyänen hinterher um ihn zu töten. Das dies jedoch misslingt, soll Scar erst einige Zeit später erfahren. Da Mufasa und Simba aus dem Weg geräumt sind, krönt Scar sich selbst zum König und führt die Löwen des geweihten Landes mithilfe der Hyänen in die Finsternis, da er das natürliche Gleichgewicht zerstört. Die Tiere die ihm Geweihten Land lebten flohen vor Scars tyranischer Herrschaft. Dies hatte die Folge, dass es für die Löwen nichts mehr zu fressen gab. Einige Löwinnen aus dem Rudel glaubten an Scars ideale sowie seine Partnerin Zira, mit der er seine beiden Kinder Nuka und Vitani zeugte. Nichtsahnend, dass Simba noch lebt, kehrt dieser schließlich zum Königsfelsen zurück um Scar zu stürzen. Simba ist nun ein Erwachsener starker Löwe geworden. Während des finalen Kampfes um den Königsfelsen, konfrontiert Scar den nun Erwachsenen Simba mit seiner Vergangenheit. Doch Scars Hinterlist funktioniert nicht und es kommt zu einem heftigen Kampf. Als Scar jedoch während des Kampfes einen Felsen hinabstürzt, wird er von den Hyänen umzingelt und gefressen. Nach Scars Tod werden alle Löwinnen, die an Scars ideale festhalten in das Schattenland verbannt. König der Löwen 2: Simbas Königreich Scar taucht in Simbas Traum auf. Dort erlebt Simba Mufasas Tod, nur dass sich Scar während des Traumes in Kovu verwandelt. Scar wird auch von Zira erwähnt. Scars Kindheit In seiner Kindheit waren er und sein Bruder Mufasa noch brüderlich zueinander. Eines Tages jedoch begann ihr Vater, Ahadi, Mufasa ihm vorzuziehen und als König auszubilden. Taka versuchte daraufhin zwar immer seinem Vater alles Recht zu machen, um sich zu beweisen, doch beachtete dieser ihn leider nie. Irgendwann kam Taka an einen Siedepunkt, wo er sich nur noch rächen wollte und seither verbissen das Ziel verfolgte, seinen eigenen Bruder loszuwerden. Bei einem Mordversuch jedoch wurde Taka von dem Wasserbüffel Boma verletzt und trug seither eine Narbe an seinem linken Auge. Von diesem Tag an wollte Taka Scar genannt werden und forderte auch seinen Vater mit den Worten "Nennt mich Scar" dazu auf. Da er in seiner eigenen Familie nur Zurückweisung erfuhr, paktierte er schon recht bald heimlich mit den Hyänen, welche ihn bewunderten und für ihn damit zu einer Art Ersatzfamilie wurden. Charakter Zwar mag Scar seinem Bruder und auch Simba körperlich unterlegen sein, doch war er dafür ein hochintelligentes, gerissenes Genie, welches Intrigen und Pläne schmieden konnte. Auch wusste er, wie er andere Leute überzeugen und für sich gewinnen konnte, um seine eigenen Ziele durchzusetzen. Hierbei schreckte er auch nicht vor feigen Methoden und Verrat zurück. Im Film wird er als ausschließlich bösartig, skrupellos und grausam dargestellt und neigt durchaus auch zur Feigheit, weswegen er beispielsweise den Hyänen die Schuld zuschieben wollte, als Simba ihn im Kampf besiegt hatte. Durch die Hintergrundgeschichte seiner Kindheit weiß man allerdings auch, dass der machthungrige Scar allerdings dazu auch noch ein tragischer, frustrierter Charakter ist, der von Neid und Eifersucht zerfressen anfing, seinen Bruder und seinen Vater, dem er sich erfolglos beweisen wollte, zu hassen und schon öfters versuchte, Mufasa umzubringen. Bereits in seiner Jugend zeigte er allerdings schon seine selbstsüchtige Gerissenheit und seine Wortgewandtheit. Familie Offiziell Fan Szene *Großvater: Mohatu *Großmutter: Asali *Vater: Ahadi *Mutter: Uru *Bruder: Mufasa *Neffe: Simba *Adoptivsohn: Kovu *Großneffen: Kopa, Kion *Großnichte: Kiara *Partnerin: Zira *Sohn: Nuka *Töchter: Azra, Hila, Hasira, Faida, Vitani *Enkel: Kosa, Aris, Loki *Enklin: Bellona *Urenklin: Giza Trivia *Scar's deutscher Sprecher ist Thomas Fritsch, welcher ironischerweise in anderen Filmen auch Protagonisten seine Stimme lieh. So sprach er in "Die Chroniken von Narnia" beispielsweise die Stimme von Aslan. **Im Englischen lieh ihm Jeremy Irons seine Stimme. *Scar diente sehr wahrscheinlich als Vorlage für Kovu: **Wie auch Scar, trug Kovu die Narbe über seinem linken Auge und hatte eine dunkle Mähne, sowie stechend grüne Augen **Kovu's Name bedeutet ebenfalls "Narbe" **Am Ende des zweiten Teils wird Kovu der Gemahl von Kiara und ist damit zukünftiger König an der Seite seiner Königin, was wiederum eine Anspielung darauf sein kann, dass er, stellvertretend für Scar, endlich sein Recht in Frieden zugesprochen bekam *Sein Name Scar spiegelt perfekt seinen Charakter wieder, während sein ursprünglicher Name seinen Hass auf Mufasa unterstreicht. **Sein ursprünglicher Name, Taka, kommt aus dem Afrikanischen und bedeutet Verschwendung, während der seines Bruders König bedeutet. Ihr Vater Ahadi hatte Mufasa immer bevorzugt und Taka nie wieder beachtet, was die Namensgebung auch gut wiederspiegelt. ** **Sein Spitzname ist eine Anspielung auf die Narbe über seinem Auge, jedoch kann man ebenso sagen, dass sein Wesen "vernarbt" ist, da er ja von Neid und Missgunst zerfressen ist Bilder Sarabi11.png|Sarabi und Scar Scar1.jpg|Scar 20130729020011!Scar.gif|Scar scar4.jpg scar.gif scar-the-lion-king-30890938-1167-1080.jpg Kategorie:Mitglieder von Scars Garde der Löwen Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Mitglieder Kategorie:Prinzen Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Bösewichte